This invention relates to dental hygiene articles.
Most people suffer from tooth decay and/or gingivitis caused by plaque in the mouth. As a result, reducing the amount of plaque in the mouth has long been the target of persons working in the health care field. Regularly brushing the teeth using toothbrushes and flossing between teeth using dental floss are common ways of minimizing plaque build up in the mouth.
Toothbrushes generally include a toothbrush body that includes a handle portion and a head portion. The head portion includes tufts of bristles.
Dental floss generally includes a fiber core made up of one or more continuous filaments.